Methods for preparing and applying coatings to the outer surfaces of frozen potato products are known in the art. Coatings have been applied to potato products to achieve various goals. These goals include 1) reducing the amount of oil absorbed during frying, which results in a lower fat product, 2) improving the appearance of the product, 3) improving the texture of the product, and 4) extending the holding time of the product. Extending the holding time of the product results in a product which remains crisp for an extended amount of time after it has been prepared for consumption.
Prior attempts to extend the holding time of a potato product have included coating the potato product before parfrying with costly modified starches, wheat based flours or starches, or gums, alginates, and the like. The wheat based flours or starches contain gluten which makes the potato product unacceptable to gluten-sensitive consumers.
Accordingly, objects of the present invention are to provide a gluten free, low cost potato product with an extended hold time and an improved texture.